Halfa Fusion? Great just what i need
by Zii Raevyn
Summary: ON HIATUS… TO BE REVISED  'Cyndi' is a long lost friend of Dexter and now she's back. will they be able to cope with the changes, or will what once was be lost forever?  WARNING: slighty dark/angsty at 1st  Dexter/OC pairing. Rated T for language
1. new beginnings

Alright this will be a crossover with Danny Phantom but we wont see any until Chpt. 3

Disclaimer:

If its on FF.N most likely I don't own it, only OC's are mine and if its too alike something else blame the sub-conscience! I can't control mine, can you?

Now on to the story! ^,^

* * *

><p>Bio: Hi my name is Cynthia, you can call me Cyn, or Cyndi. I have long fiery red hair, that I keep in braids, violet-blue eyes, and a gift for <em>not<em>-dying. I am always seen wearing, a beanie (hat), gloves, a hooded-jacket/coat/vest, skinny jeans or cargo-pants, a T-shirt, & combat boots or sneakers. I hate wearing turtle necks, sweater vests, & anything frilly/girly. I hate wearing 'pink' and animal skins if I can avoid it. I love playgrounds, the circus, free-running, & using my intelligence with my street-smarts (though the latter is used more often). Oh, and one more thing, my sanity is questionable.

* * *

><p>We were being attacked by fusion, and they were winning. "CYNTHIA!" someone screamed, I turned and was hit pointblank. "Crap." was all I said and then I passed out.<p>

* * *

><p>When wake up I find myself in some sick twisted <strong>dark<strong> version of Dexter's lab, in restraints. Now don't get me wrong, I'm fine with the dark and sorta-sinister things, but _this_, this was horror at its finest. As I look around and take in my surroundings I notice others; beaten and bloodied, looking worse for wear, barely within a _centimeter_ of resurrect 'em. Being too appalled at the sight, I don't notice HIM until it's to late, making me jump when HE speaks. I whip my head around trying to find the voice, and why it's so familiar. When I realize it, it makes me gasp: its Dexter's voice, but at the same time, somehow, not: _this_ voice is distorted… _wrong_, sending chills down my spine; filling me with fear. "Hello, Cynthia," HE steps forward, I freeze, "Do you know why you're here?" "N-no," I stuttered. "Well, you're here because I want you here. You see I've been watching you for a while my dear: watching, and waiting for the perfect moment to strike." HE-no, IT spoke. "And now, well, now no one can hear you scream." HE chucked darkly. That's all I can remember, the rest is just a blur but what I can remember I don't want to: torture by introducing my lungs to raw living fusion matter, sensory deprivation, being a test subject for new weapons; abuse; violation; experimentation among other things.

* * *

><p>It's been 13 days; <em>13 days<em> before I escaped HIS labs deep underground in what once was Tech Square. Only a little over 2 hrs have I been free, and now they've found me. 'What was I thinking? What exactly was I thinking when I ran?' 'You weren't, you just wanted to get away from HIM, HIM and everything he's done,' was whispered in my head. There was nothing to stop the silent tears from streaming down my face. Right then and there I just wanted to end it all, and I was going to until I heard something rustle in the bushes. Like a deer I froze, then all of sudden I was moving, all thoughts of ending it forgotten. As memories kept getting triggered, I kept running as if, just maybe, I could run fast enough I could escape them. My delirium was interrupted when I heard a roar, a very, very loud roar. I looked around *gulp* found it. It was a pack of cyberus. They ambushed us, I remember, they-they **murdered** little Aaron. I remembered. They made Andy watch too. I couldn't take it, I snapped. "**_ARRRGGGHHH!_**" I screamed. 'How dare they, how**_ DARE they!_**' I thought, outraged. And then I attacked, for once thankful for all of the time mom made me waste on martial arts and self defense. I was moving faster, faster than an average human could, faster than _I_ normally could. Punching, hitting, and kicking harder than what should be possible. I was starting to get careless, not really caring if I get hurt, and that cost me. I was hit and pinned by a young cyberus, sorta like a puppy almost, a vicious deadly puppy, yes, but still a puppy. It stared into my eyes, as if trying to tell me to stop; it was then when I heard a voice, _in my head_. And it wasn't mine. _'Stop, please stop. You're one of us, so why do you attack?'_ I froze, and that's when it dawned on me… I'm not human. I tried to reply _'No, I'm not. I'm still human… I need to avenge my family. So please tell anyone who wasn't at the attack on the group of humans 13 days ago to leave. I don't want to attack any innocents. Please let me have my peace of mind. They made a _**_child_**_ watch a massacre; his twin included. Over 20 are dead, guilty of nothing but trying to get to a safe haven.'_ It looked shocked for a moment, but slowly got up and addressed the others. Nine of the Cyberus left - him included, he looked back at me as if to say, "We'll talk later," I nodded as did he and then they were gone. Leaving 7 others to face my vengeance. I didn't know I was being watched, until it was too late.

* * *

><p>When the Cyberus came back, he had with him what looked like another Cyberus, just smaller with only had one head. When I asked why it (I still didn't know the gender) was with him, he told me he'd explain later, <em>after<em> I explained. "Sure," I said as I got up and winced, "lets just keep moving," and paused, " hey which way is the nearest warp gate and/or fusion portal **_away_** from fusion Dexter?" I asked. _'Follow me,' _he said with that weird telepath-communication. I nodded, and telepathically relayed what happened to me with the threat that if _anyone_ found out about this and I didn't tell whomever it was myself… well, I just let them use their imagination. So at the end of the day I found that I had: 2 new friends, become less human, one of which was an exile and would be traveling with me, so no problems there (with the fusion), the other a _very_ good friend to have. When we arrived at the portal we said our goodbye's and about to leave when other fusion appeared, _'_**_GO_**_! Don't worry about me I'll be fine, just leave.'_


	2. A journey through hell

I did my Copyrights & Disclaimers in the 1st chpt.

* * *

><p>*Fusion portal destination*<p>

On the other side of the fusion portal Dexter was waiting for us, just not my Dexter: the fusion Dexter.

'Shoot, dear god(s) we're in trouble now,' I thought, my heart beating a mile a minute.

'_Get on my back and don't let go.'_ Data said to me, in the weird (to me) mind-talk they have.

'_O-okay,'_ I replied, and hopped on. He raised his hackles, getting ready to make a mad dash for the warp gate. I tried to keep the memories away by thinking of how to get Data past the Fusion shields 'wait a minute… Nano's can get through them and they're made of fusion, just not pure fusion. That's it!'

'_Data,' I thought, 'in order to get you through the warp gate you need to take some of my energy or we won't make it.' _He seemed to ponder over it for a moment then nodded and let me do it. He finally jumped out of the portal and as soon as he hit the ground we only made it a few meters before I got blasted off of him, straight into the clutches of a Shocktangler(?).

*One epic battle later…*

We had made it out alive, Data was lucky enough that he was able to heal himself with all the fusion matter left from the fight, I, however, wasn't. And I was fading: _fast_. We had finally found others (humans), but because they were out in the field and I couldn't be seen, we were attacked. One of the blasts was so powerful that I was thrown off, causing me to scream when I had landed. My coughing up blood quickly cut off my screams.

"Stop," I choked out but they couldn't hear me, Data, however could and quickly ran over to me, ready to defend me if needed. I tried again, "Stop, don't shoot," I called out. I heard the familiar whir of a gun warming up, and with a shriek tackled Data to the ground, "_No!_" "Lower your weapons, he won't attack if you do," I said. They did as they were told and after I was stable I told them an edited version of my story. They agreed to help me find Decks, and I got on Data with a map of where I could find him or someone who could get into contact with him. I gave my thanks and was off to my destination.

*Flashback*

I was wandering through the ruins that were once DexLabs when I tripped an fell into an air vent, when I finally stopped my decent of at least 27 stories, I found myself in what was once, I guessed, was "Dexter's Laboratory". I looked for a possible way out when I saw something that made me smile; it was a scrapbook of me and Dex's friendship of when we were little. I fingered through it and found a necklace with my initials on it. I pocketed it and continued my search for a way out.

*End of Flashback*

I smiled at the memory, it was one of the few I had from that place. How odd we must look: a young injured girl riding a one headed cyberus: a fusion creature at least twice her size. Oh shoot, I didn't think of the panic we might cause, oh well too late for it now… but that might actually work to our advantage. It might draw out someone who can help us. Yup, or we could just follow the explosions.

It turned out to be a fusion of one of Powerpuff Girls, so because I was bored (and being somewhat stupid) I decided to annoy/ distract her, until someone could come take care of her. After thoroughly pissing her off/annoying the hell out of her, she _finally_ managed to hit me. I then decided I could use a little misplaced-anger-management. So I got angry, _very _angry.

Taking my anger out on her was a good idea, I found out. Had I not I would have taken it out on the nearest thing, now matter what it was. But I didn't destabilize her; no it would only create a better and badder F. Buttercup. Because I sensed someone near, I stopped fighting. I knew that they would take care of her and, at the same time, prevent her 'resurrection.' So I turned and left to go get Data, and we came back so I could talk to whoever it was. When we came back the fight was still going on, and it looked like she hadn't seen us yet. So I wasn't expecting that she would suddenly spin around and toss a boulder at me. "Okay 1) Oww… and 2) You're gonna pay for that!" and I was right, 'cause at that moment she was turned into goop by whoever was fighting her after I left. I was about to head down to go talk to her but the ground was unstable from when F. Buttercup threw that boulder. I lost my balance and was sent down the cliff, I have never been more thankful for Data's fast reflexes. But sadly my saving didn't go without cost; some of my stitches were re-opened during the fall. God(s) I hate Fusion Copies.

"Hey, girl, look out there's a fusion right behind you!" I turned and saw Data behind me, we shared a look.

"Yeah, there is. What's your point?" I said, and then got on his back and he took me over to her.

She stared at me, gapping like a fish. She finally managed to get out, "What-? But- how? Wait why isn't it attacking you, or me for that matter?"

I smirked, "well yes, actually, it is nice to meet you too. My names Cynthia; Cyn for short."

The girl blushed, "Oh, right - sorry about that, didn't mean to be rude. My name is blossom. So, first question: what's a girl like you doing way out here in a dead zone?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"I could ask you the same thing, blossom."

"I'm supposed to meet a group of people, about 20 or so, to make sure the get to the safe zones, have you seen them?"

"Yeah. You're looking at them."

She grew quiet, "Oh, I'm so sorry. If it's not to much to ask, what happened?"

"No its not. But not here, you need to call Dexter and let him know about mine, and Data's, situation. And to answer your question of why he's not attacking us, I'm gonna ask one of my own: Are all humans good?"

"No,"

"Then there's your answer; not one species is all good, nor all evil."

"All right, I'll call."

"Oh, and uh I'll warn you this may get a little OOC."

"'OOC?' what's that?"

"Out of character."

She got out her Nano-com, and called Dex, Dee Dee answered. "Hello this is Dexter's Nano-com, how can I help – oh hey blossom, what's up?"

"I need a grant access for 2 please. Oh and to warn you they're quite the odd pair," blossom said.

"Oh, it can't be that bad- OH MY GOSH, BLOSSOM LOOK OUT THERE'S A FUSION BEHIND YOU!" she shrieked: panicking. That made me smile,

"Hey Dee Dee, how's it going?"

"C-Cyndi? You're alive, but how- where have you been all these years?"

"Not now Dee Dee, there are more pressing issues at hand, I'll tell you later, 'Kay?"

"O-okay."

"Good now I need you to do some things for me 1st tell you're brother that I'm alive, 2nd that I am not just a science project: that I'm still a person. And please, _please_ do not let him poke and prod at me like I'm some kind of animal."

"But Dexter wouldn't-" I cut her off,

"I just need to know." I said, tears evident in my eyes.

"Alright, I promise," she said softly, and hung up.

Suddenly I was hit by a huge wave of fatigue, feeling all of the weight of the past week, so I shakily made my way over to Data, got on his back and passed out.

* * *

><p>I woke up to a pair of BARE hands about to touch me, and I freaked because I didn't know if I was a bio-hazard or not, and while pushing myself away from said hands I screamed,<p>

"_**DON'T TOUCH ME!**_"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you. Relax- you're fine. I wont touch you, see?" he held out his hands and pulled away from me, I nodded and cleared my throat.

"Who are you? Where am I? And just to clarify, I don't mind people touching me. I'm just worried about what that bastard did to me."

"Alright to answer your 1st question, I'm Ben, Ben Tennyson. I'm one off Dexter's friends," he said with a smile. "As for your 2nd question, you're with friends. And lastly what did you mean by 'I'm just worried about what that bastard did to me,' hmmm?"

"Not that I don't trust you or anything, but I'd rather only have to tell my story once."

"Alright well your pet fusion is waiting for you downstairs, as is everyone else."

"_Everyone?_" I asked in a strained whisper, "what do you mean everyone?"

"Oh, just Blossom, her 2 sisters: Bubbles & Buttercup, the Saturdays, myself and my cousin Gwen, and finally Dee Dee & Dexter."

"Oh, ok," I say numbly.

Oh gee, great. Story time, yippee! -_-


	3. friends & explainations

intro DP

Disclaimer: my theories, & OC's are only what is mine, props go where it's due

Story Time! *if only i could own it...*

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Breathe in; breathe out. Come on, you can do this. Okay here I go. I opened my eyes and glanced around the room<p>

Everyone who Ben said would be here was here… as well as Grimm, Billy & Mandy. I learned a bit about everyone who was here. The Saturday Family: Zak Saturday, Kid of Doc & Drew Saturday, And their pets: a seven-foot-tall "gorilla-cat" with glowing red eyes named Fiskerton; Komodo a 250-pound (give or take), genetically-altered komodo dragon; and Zon a dino-bird-thing that isn't really their pet. The Powepuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, & Buttercup, and the Professor/their Father. And lastly: DeeDee & Dexter.

I dared to take a glace at them, DeeDee was halfway gone, and Dex was wary & guarded. All right I need to answer 1 question at a time.

"Alright, listen up. Here's the deal: all questions about the war will be answered after I tell my 1st story. Do not interrupt me while I'm telling my story, or I won't be able to finish it. Now I will establish something that maybe of interest to you, _all_ of you. I think I'm dead, or that I was for a while at least. You see, life is easy: it's a way to keep meat fresh. Also in another dimension, you're all TV shows, or cartoons if you will. One is about a 14 yr old kid, who gets turned into a halfa." I pause letting that information sink in. I see DeeDee with her hand raised, and nod to her saying its fine to ask.

"Uhm, what's a 'Halfa' Cyndi?"

"A halfa is a half ghost being," I say. She nods and then asks,

"How'd he become a halfa?"

"He died. His parents built a portal into the ghost zone, and he was _inside_ the portal when it turned on." "So when it turned on, Ectoplasm bonded to his _DNA_, turning him into a halfa. This is where one of my theories comes from."

"Ok, so who has questions?"

Everyone started spouting out questions, only 1 person raised their hand. Dex. I smiled at him. Then I motioned for Dex to cover his ears, turned to Data, and telepathically asked,

'_Hey, Data, bark when nod 'Kay?'_ he nodded I then turned back around to see if they were still at it. Yep, they were. I glanced at Dex to make sure he had covered his ears, covered my own and nodded to Data.

"_*QUIET! *_" He barked. And there was silence. When I spoke everyone jumped.

"Thank you Data, alright Dex, what are your questions?" it looked as if others were about to protest but my glare silenced them.

"Cyndi, why do you keep calling me 'Dex' instead of Dexter?" I didn't know whether I should answer that, but looking into his eyes I decided I could trust him.

"I call you Dex for many reasons, one is that I simply don't like formalities. Another is that living the way I have, you don't get much time to talk, so using a nickname is easier and less dangerous. Also… no I'll get to that later, I don't need to have a total breakdown now. No that wouldn't do any good at all," I said with a sad smile. He had another question,

"Where are all those scars from, and more importantly what happened?" ah, yes there was the un-spoken question. I could see the hurt in his eyes; I knew that my not being there had hurt him, badly. I couldn't look at him when I answered,

"Do you remember the last time you saw me? Well after I said goodbye to you and your sister it gets a little fuzzy, I do however remember being thrown into tesla coils and repeatedly being shocked over and over and over again. Life, death; I'm here, and then I'm gone. That was the cycle it could have been minutes, hours, days. I don't remember, it was then that I met Clockwork: the ghostly master of time. He told me I was needed elsewhere, and would slow time for me if I chose to go. I did and had adventures throughout time and space. When I got back I found my body had changed, it was a little more durable, and I had heightened senses. Also that I was still in my grave and had to my way out, I'm just glad that my grave was being robbed when I woke up. I still find it funny that I'd already done some good in the world by freaking those grave robbers out, after that they never robbed a grave again." I felt my eyes turn milky green, and decided to freak them out. "Oh, and I almost forgot, this happens too; my eyes change colors." "Then after 2 weeks of freedom, I was abducted by some crazy fruitloop who wanted me to be the 'perfect' daughter. Poor sucker, didn't know what hit him. So after that whole fiasco I literally tied him up and put a bow on his head and left him tied up on the police's front door with a note pinned to him saying happy holidays and explaining what happened." That got me some laughs. I was glad to relieve some of the tension: it was getting uncomfortable.

"I then messed with some bad guys, which is how I got some of my scars. Sadly to say is that I've tangled with the baddest of bad guys, and was taken down by a pair of 7yr old twins." I grew solemn, "They were like brothers to me, I took care of them and they took care of me." I said softly. Then my voice grew bitter, "Then the fusion came, they destroyed everything we had. The city was gone and there was only a hand full of us left. We were in the heart of a Dead zone. Because of my paranoia _and_ stupidity, I knew both the fastest and safest way to a warp gate," I sighed, a little angry with them and myself for what happened.

"I knew there was something off abut that portal," I muttered quietly, knowing that only Data could hear me.

"I later found out that everything we think we know about fusion was wrong… but at the same time, right. I had told the others that we could take one of three journeys: a 3-day trek, a 5-day trek, and a weeklong trek. I told them on the weeklong trek we would more likely find a giant purple flying super penguin eating a magical dancing wheel of cheese than encounter any serious fusion monsters. Some wanted to go on the 3-day trek, I told them, 'Okay, but don't come crying' to me when you get eaten,' that kept them at bay. And others asked about the 5-day route, my reply was short, simple, and to the point. 'You'll have to fight tooth and nail to get through: and that's _with_ weapons.' After much debate & some serious humiliation we chose the weeklong path. Everything was fine until we reached the third portal. I thought that we had reached it too soon, I was right. The portal we found was a trap set by fusion copies." I stopped there, deciding to take a break.

"Now, before I tell more does anyone need a break?" I asked. I saw Billy with his hand up, and I sighed. Annoyed, but at the same time thankful for his… stupidity? No, not that. His simplicity? No not that either, maybe a combination of both? Yes that's it. That brought a ghost of a smile to my lips, "Go." I said shaking my head, just letting time slow me down… wait a minute, I hear something. It's coming from the vents right above us. I walk over to Dex and ask, "Hey, by any chance do you have a low level blaster I could use?"

"Yes, I do. But why do you need it?" he said genuinely curious. "You'll see," I sang. He looked at me cautiously, and then gave me the blaster. I smiled my madman smile. Which kind of freaked him out (much to my amusement). Oh, was I going to enjoy this.

I casually scanned the room for the vents, ah yes. There they are, right by Zak's head, "Hey, Zak!" I called; he turned his head. Perfect, "DUCK!" I fired, he barely had time to get out,

_"huh- wha-? Ah!"_ and just seconds after he ducked, a blast flew right through the space his head once was, closely followed by my own. But, hey it worked out for the best when the first blast hit the wall it made so much noise it distracted who/whatever was in the vent that it didn't notice my blast at all.

"_Gah! Cyndi are you __**CRAZY**_?" Zak yelled, flustered.

"Yes, but if I didn't tell you to duck your head would have been fried, even if I didn't fire my shot. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to see who was spying on us." And with that said I backed up and ran forwards, using my 'ninja' skills to get over the Saturday family just as the metal gave in. and low to behold, it was my favorite little Halfa.

"_Dani?_" Ohmygod(s) how in the worlds did she get here? Never mind that, lets just hope that both she and our realities are stable. "Dani, is that you? You need to answer me sweetheart. Please, c'mon you got to be okay. Dani- Dani?" she groaned, I breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank Clockwork," "Ugh, remind me never to get on your bad side. So, just asking, where am I & am I in trouble?" "Uh about the 'where am I?' part, well you're in my world. About the 'am I in trouble, well… I can't say."

"Uh, Cyndi, who's that girl, & how do you know her?" Dex asked

"Oh, right sorry. This is Dani: she's a halfa-" Dani cut me off,

"geez Cyn thanks for blowing my secret." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. I rolled my eyes,

"So? I already blew Danny's, and besides they'll keep your secret, _right?_" I said, throwing them a glare daring them to say otherwise. "So now several rules will follow. 1) No telling her secret, 2) Don't. Get. Her. Mad. 3) don't call her _**Dan**_,"

"Hey Cyn, why do you feel different? And why do you have so much pain?" she asked. I grinned, deciding to let her see for herself. She blanched. "Oh no, no don't-" she said, backing away. I lunged for her, she screamed. "_Ah! Someone help me! There's a crazy maniac after me!_" she turned intangible, making me fall through her, allowing her to get away. However she flew right by Data in the process, letting him catch her by the pant leg. She tried to phase out of his grip, but only ended up shorting out her powers. Perfect. So I tackled and pinned her to the floor. "_No-no! Please don't-_" too late, I had already touched her temple and transferred all my memory from when blossom found me until now. And while I was at it, I learned 2 new languages: the language of the Ghost Zone (or GZ lingo), and Esperanto, cool. Dani was glaring at me.

"What?" I ask, "Aww, come on. You know I have limited time, ne?"

"… I hate you." She said unhappily.

I smiled, "I love you too, little halfa." She frowned for a few more seconds, and then got an evil smirk. When I saw that all I could think was, 'uh oh.'

"_You've got a crush on Dexter, you've got a crush on Dexter, you've got a crush on Dexter,"_ she sang in GZ lingo.

I felt my face go red. And immediately went on the defensive, "Sh-Shut up!" I cried.

"Oh, come on. Admit it, I know you-" I cut her off by tackling her to the ground, giving her a glare that said, 'just say it, I dare you. See what happens.' She huffed, "Fine. But we are taking about this later." And before I could protest Billy ran in. darn it.

"Uh, okay I realize you probably have some questions about what I just did, so I'll answer them. What just happened is that I shared some of my memories with Dani, and no I don't know _how_ it works, but I do know that the other person also has to share information for it to work." "So just a quick overview of what happened while Billy was gone. 1) I noticed someone was here, but not _here_. 2) It turned out to be my best friend from another dimension, who's half dead. 3) I shared some of my memories with her... and yeah that's about it. And 1 more thing, everything you find out about here stays top secret, got it? Good." I went over to sit by Data, pulling Dani along with me, knowing I'd need their support.

"Alright everyone, its story time."

* * *

><p>Yes i know, its a dreaded Cliffy sorry but it had to be done<p>

Please Read & review... also story open to betas


End file.
